May I?
by Saiko Matsui
Summary: A song fic about Lelouch's planned proposal to Kallen.


Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Marry Your Daughter

AN: It would be nicer if you would read it while listening to Brian McKnight's Marry Your Daughter.

Lelouch's POV

I stood there, in front of those double oak doors, waiting for someone to open it. Casually, nervously, I placed my hands in my pant pocket as I wait. Inside, my fingers felt the felt covered box that I have recently acquired. My hands were starting to sweat, no one was still answering the door, I looked down at my feet and waited some more.

_Sir, I'm a bit nervous__  
__'Bout being here today__  
__Still not real sure what I'm going to say_

Click.

I looked up; a maid had answered the door and invited me in. She guided me to the living room to wait. As I entered the room the first thing that greeted me was none other than your father. He invited me to sit down; I accepted. Silence was quietly eating at us, only the occasional clanking of porcelain could be heard; the tea that your maid graciously served us. My eyes carefully darted to your father's sitting form, carefully trying to gauge his presence. Slowly I built up my courage and spoke up. My throat was dry, no sound would come out; I tried again.

"Sir, may I ask you a question?"

_So bare with me please__  
__If I take up too much of your time,__  
_

Your father looked at me blankly before answering me; in all honesty I was scared.

"Go ahead."

"Can I ask for your daughter's hand in marriage?"

_See in this box is a ring for your oldest__  
__She's my everything and all that I know is_

_It would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side__  
__Very soon I'm hoping that I..._

_Can marry your daughter__  
__And make her my wife__  
_

His facial expression was blank or was anger present. I, in all honesty, thought that he was going to tell me to leave and never come back. Forbid me to ever seeing you again. But then his expression changed and then he let out a small smile and happily, or was that relief in his tone, answered me.

___I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life__  
__And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die, yeah__  
__I'm gonna marry your princess__  
__And make her my queen_

"Yes, you may. I am entrusting her to you now."

Joy welled up inside of me but I had to control myself, instead I just flashed a smile and profusely thanked him for giving me, us, his blessing.

Click. Clack. Click. Clack. Click. Clack.

Upon hearing that distinct sound I stood up from my seat and turned around so that I am staring straight at the entrance of the room.

_She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen__  
__Can't wait to smile__  
__When she walks down the isle_

When you entered what I saw took my breath away. You sported on a simple off shoulder red dress, cut just a bit above the knee, showing off your slender body. Slowly you walked towards me, my eyes followed you hungrily.

_On the arm of her father__  
__On the day that I marry your daughter__  
__She's been hearing for steps_

You walked past me, flashing me a light smile, and headed straight to your father. You gave him a quick peck on the cheek and told him not to wait up for you. As you walked back to me I offered you my arm which you gratefully accepted. I faced your father once more; bid him a goodbye and goodnight and assurance for his daughter's safe return.

_Since the day that we met (I'm scared to death to think of what would happen if she ever left)__  
__So don't you ever worry about me ever treating her bad__  
__I've got most of my vows done so far (So bring on the better or worse)__  
__And tell death do us part_

I drove us to a restaurant that I had made prior reservations for. Quietly we ate our dinner, exchanging casual talks. It was then that I decided to set my plan in motion. I ordered your favourite cake, a double chocolate mousse, which we shared. Reaching half way of the piece I had insisted on feeding you one slice, it took some time for me to convince you. I was really starting to get nervous. Eventually you succumbed to my simple, yet to you absurd, request and I fed you a slice of the cake.

_There's no doubt in my mind__  
__It's time_

Quietly I watched your reaction and slowly as took out that odd piece from your mouth, a smile was already forming upon my lips. The expression on your face was priceless; it was in between shock and disbelief. Carefully I took the ring from your hand, wiped away the remaining cake stains on it and carefully asked you.

_I'm ready to start_

"Will you be my Queen?"

You just sat there dumbfounded at the question that I had just thrown at you, you were for the first time lost with words and slowly you nodded your head.

_I swear to you with all of my heart..._

When I saw your approval I gently took your hand and placed the ring on your finger.


End file.
